Guessing game
by tzswei
Summary: One shot. Curiosity kills a cat and only one person does not. He's the major culprit and Severide takes a bait. They have to solve Who dunnit... And banter rules their world. A short story.


**A/N: **Hey friends, I've write a real short story, I hope you enjoy it! Guessing game, who is the sender of a gift? This story dedicated to Koralina, I'm inspired to write about Casey's... birthday!

Disclaimer: I don't own characters they belong to Dick Wolfe and productions.

**Guessing Game**

There was cake sat on the kitchen table, with lit candle waiting to be blown. No one know who was the birthday boy in the Firehouse 51.

'Is it your little brother's birthday?' Shay said playfully.

'It's not my cake I buy…' Severide's words stumbled.

They walked in when they noticed it in kitchen, exchanging words to figure out who bought it.

'Any idea?'

'Casey.'

'Really?'

'Who's birthday?' Hermann asked, following in.

'No idea.' Severide said quickly.

'It sound like nod-i-deer.' Otis's words remarked. He followed Hermann in along with Mouch.

'Funny.' said Shay, rolled her eyes. Severide looked confused.

'Who's birthday anyway?' Hermann asked.

'Ask the air,' Mouch answered but earned light punch from Hermann.

'Let's eliminate names here who is not missing.' Shay said thoughtfully.

'It is Casey's birthday today… crap how could I miss it?' Severide scowled.

'And you're pretending to get us guessing?!' Shay said but Kelly interrupted in.

'No it's not I swear.' He held up his hands in surrender.

'Then who could it be?'

'You both playing guessing game?' Casey said when he came in joining.

'Dang, it ruin I can't even spoil surprise to lieutenant.' Hermann complained.

'I don't think it's worse. It's not worser than mine, truthfully told…' Severide commented.

'What do you mean by that?' Otis asked, looked curious.

'It's not nothing you have to worry.'

'Is it birthday you have concern of?' Mouch smirked.

'It's not really a big deal,' Casey said, Severide watching incredulously back at him and he winked.

'You feel? Nobody ever celebrate birthday in firehouse 51…' Severide said, as he waved his arms and hands together as dramatic as he could.

'You're younger than him,' Otis slowly said, and his words send Mouch losing in thought.

'I won't contribute to guessing who's older and younger.' Hermann said, withdraw from conversation. He examined the cake, continued on. 'Yep, that's definitely Matthew's cake.'

'Since when we're on first name basis?' groaned Casey.

At same time Mouch did not spared, he watched gleeful at Severide.

'So you're younger than Casey!' Mouch deduced.

'But I call shot so I'm elder brother,' Kelly shot back. 'I keep pulling ranks my word at tops count as real,' He then sticking out his tongue.

Shay didn't hide her biggest smile as she giggle.

'Long time haven't see you smile, babe.' Severide said, fondly.

That moment Boden came in, Kelly kissed Shay in forehead.

'What's with little commotion? Something good news happened, earlier?'

'It's Casey's birthday.' He quipped.

'It's you, is it? It's not fair to me, you supposed to give him in dark,' he said with half despair and half complain.

Boden's eyebrow rise up but watched on with curiosity.

'What make you think it's me giving him?' He gave observing eyes at his best friend.

'Based on hunch,' Severide crossed his arms when he said seriously.

'What's going about?' Mills asked when he walked in, and watching friends huddled in one corner, all looked solemn as he turning serious with concern.

'We're worried about Severide's birthday, but then, we're going to drop it.' Mouch said hastily when he noticing his expression.

'Don't taken in by them, they want a talk,' Dawson said. 'One look at you both you both look you are up to trouble. Why you both standing here like you both are about to square off?'

'This, Casey's cake. I wonder who bake for him. It's possible... it's you?' Severide's voice has wistful tone.

'It's not me, definitely.' Dawson shrugged as she crossed her arms.

'Boden. Who other else?' Hermann said, 'his looks tell all.'

'Spill, Boden, I know you too long.' Severide said. 'I've been a scapegoat earlier.'

Gabriella and Boden laughed.

'It's me alright, I plan to get you both speculating earlier.' Boden admitted. 'Happy birthday 35, Casey!'

Casey received many words of 'Happy birthdays', and pats with gratitude he nodded back.

He received 'thump' behind his back and know it was his best friend, giving heartening pat on shoulder.

_That's all I need after hard day at work._ Casey thought as they shared cake together like his days warmed up by family in Firehouse 51.


End file.
